Thoughts
by maureenbrown
Summary: Jay reflects on the people he's met at Auradon. One-shot/drabble, with Jaylos and mentions of Bal, Dougie, and Chaudrey.


A/N: I'm not really sure where I was going with this. I'm posting it anyways, though.

 **I**

Mal is Jay's good friend.

Sure, he's not as close to her as Evie, or even Carlos. But they get along well enough.

Every now and then they have a scuffle or two, but that's because they're a lot alike. At least, that's what he thinks.

He admires Mal and strictly thinks of her as his older sister that could _totally_ beat him up if she tried.

Of course, he'd never say that aloud.

 **II**

Evie is definitely his best friend.

Unlike Mal, who he thinks of as his older sister, Evie's his younger sister.

Some people have mistaken them for being attached romantically, but that's just his overprotective instincts kicking in. He'll always be there for her, if she needs any sort of help, and _especially_ to ward off douchebags. Whether it's holding her hand or just sending her a meaningful glance, Jay likes to convey his faithfulness. 

**III**

Doug is his friend, he guesses. He's nice to Evie and they're great together, he'll admit that.

Jay suspects he's a little spooked from the time he warned Doug not to break her heart (not that he would, he's smarter than that).

He tries to be nicer from that point on to the nerd.

 **IV**

For the most part, he still hates Chad. He's always been a jerk (honestly, that's the most mellow swear that Jay should use). Chad steers clear of him and his friends for the most part, but he's now surprisingly close to Evie.

He, unlike his girlfriend Audrey, didn't come around to apologize to the four about how rude he'd been to them (excluding the Evil Queen's daughter)…

Not that Jay expected that to happen.

 **V**

Jay admires Ben, and considers him a close friend.

That doesn't stop him from being wary of him and his relationship with Mal. Nor does that prevent him from marching up to him with Carlos and Evie, making sure his intentions were good.

With him, what you saw was what you got, and Jay likes that about him.

He's a good tourney partner, too.

Jay thinks he makes a better king than his father.

He doesn't say that part out loud.

 **VI**

As for maternal figures (since he never had one), Fairy Godmother covers that part. They don't talk all the time, but Jay's always been relatively civil to her, as she's a respectful, authorities figure. He knows that if he comes into a rut, she'd be someone to go to for help.

As for his "father," that's obviously the coach. His tourney coach taught him the important fundamentals of teamwork and friendship, and for that he's grateful.

As always, he glazes over Jafar. He may be his actual dad, but he surely won't be calling him that any time soon. Ditto for his feelings on Cruella, the Evil Queen, and Maleficent.

 **VII**

Jay likes Lonnie, Audrey, and Jane. Mostly, he's indifferent to them.

Lonnie's always been nice, and pretty cute. He took a while to get over the whole, "I thought even villains loved their kids" thing, but it _was_ sort of eye-opening.

Audrey is still gorgeous, but taken. He respects that (for the most part).

Jane is still very Jane-like, minus the squealing when they walk past her. She's gotten to be more self-confident, and to help her Jay often tells her she looks good in that dress, and silly stuff like that.

 **VIII**

Carlos de Vil is in a completely different level to Jay.

He's the first person he's ever been _in_ love with. There's a difference to him: he loves Mal and Evie, but he's _in_ love with Carlos.

Jay hopes he's the only person he'll ever be in love with.

From his chocolate-covered grins, to cuddling in his bed, surrounded by snacks and playing video games, he gives him all he has. Jay has from the very start.

He remembers all the times he's snuck off to the abandoned warehouse with Carlos, either when Cruella abused him or Jay felt plain hopeless. They never talked then much, just sat next to each other and occasionally held hands.

He knows he'll never feel the way he does with Carlos with anybody but him, how his eyes flash with excitement when they land upon the boy and his heart flutters irregularly.

Jay loves waking up late on weekends with Carlos curled into his embrace, softly twisting his fingers in his white hair.

He loves it when Carlos blushes, and Jay tells him so, and he just flushes more.

Jay loves how Carlos notices when he reassures Jane, he's not the jealous type. He knows he's proud of him.

He loves Carlos' independence and strength. The son of Cruella knows he can fight his own battles, and only lets Jay step in occasionally.

There's _nobody_ that can make Jay beam like he does, radiate with confidence and love.

Jay _knows_ how Mal feels when she looks at Ben, because he sees it in Carlos every day.


End file.
